Times Have Changed
by Tom from Down Under
Summary: Link is ready to face Gannondorf. Armed with the Master Sword, he charges into Gannondorf's lair. But this time, things are a little different...
1. The Beginning Of The End

_Firstly, I would like to apologize to any and all hardcore purist Zelda fans for this story. Secondly, I would like to say flibbit. Read on dear reader... _

**Times Have Changed**

The Beginning Of The End

He was ready. Link walked into the small, dark room and began to organise his equipment. Everything had come to pass, just as the prophets had said; the falling of a star and the discovery of an ancient civilisation. Link remembered what the prophets had told him all those months ago:

"When heavens light strikes the earth, and dead life is found beneath the soil; it will be time for you to search for the three Pendants of Old Magic. Then, you will be shown the path to the Blade of Evil's Bane. You must take this Weapon of the Ancients, and strike down the growing forces of darkness."

"But why me?" Link had asked.

"Because you are the Hero. You are the descendant of the original Hero of Light. You carry the Ancient Magic in your veins. You are the only one who can stop the shadow. No one else."

Link had not long after accepted his fate as the Hero, and the one who would save the world or die trying. He chuckled at the thought. What a cliché.

He brought his mind back to the present and the task at hand. After checking all his equipment was properly secured, he attached his scabbard to his belt. He grasped the hilt of the glittering sword and removed it from its wooden box. Link marvelled at its beauty and its power. Tenderly, he slid the blade into the scabbard. Then he took his jacket and fitted it over his shoulders, in order to conceal his array of weaponry so as not to alarm any innocent bystanders.

He walked over to Epona and stroked the marvellous beast's side. He swung his legs over and seated himself on the black leather saddle.

"Time to ride," he whispered to himself, before pulling a key from his pocket and inserting it into the ignition of the awesome motorcycle.


	2. Sand

Times Have Changed **Times Have Changed** Sand

The engine of the motorcycle roared to life. Link pressed a red button on the display; there was a small bleep and the garage door began to roll upwards, letting in the light of the afternoon sun. Link flicked the kickstand up with his foot and manoeuvred the vehicle out of the garage and onto the bitumen road. He drove towards the highway, picking up speed. His black leather jacket splayed out behind him, and the sun glinted off his green, reflective, wrap-around sunglasses. Shooting down the highway and dodging traffic, the warrior sped towards his destination. He was barely halfway there when he heard the sirens.

Link spared a glance backwards and saw two police cars speeding towards him, each with a driver and a passenger. One of the passenger side Cops leant out of the window and began firing a Colt 45. at the motorcyclist. Link zigzagged down the busy street to avoid being hit, but at the same time reached behind his back and pulled his ranged weapon out of its holster. It was a modified, 12 Gauge, auto-loading shotgun. Specially designed to be more accurate at a longer distance than other shotguns, but still packing the explosive punch. Steering one handed, he carefully aimed the powerful weapon at the Cop who was firing the pistol. Before pulling the trigger however, he gazed into the eyes of the policeman. He saw no life, no emotions in those eyes.

He pulled the trigger.

The cop dissolved into black sand as the scattered rounds tore its body apart, revealing the policeman for what it really was; a mindless, magical shape shifter controlled by an evil master.

The second car moved in from the left and Link dodged behind a cargo truck to avoid the volley of lead that was fired at him. The cop continued firing into the side of the truck until the clip ran dry, but barely had time to reload his weapon before Link swung his bike back around the truck, behind the police car and up to the driver's side. Link aimed his shotgun directly through the window and shredded both the driver and passenger shape shifters with one squeeze of the trigger.

Slipping his weapon back into the holster, he focused on the first car, which was now trying to push him off the road. The driver swung the steering wheel to the left, sending the police car rushing towards Epona. Link slowed down just enough so that the car slammed into the concrete barrier instead. Moving right, and accelerating up to the driver window, Link quickly thrust his left fist outward, smashing the window. He punched the cop, his best hand delivering fast, strong blows to the shape shifter's face. After a while the head disintegrated into sand and the body followed. The police car swerved harmlessly into the concrete barrier with no driver to control it. But Link and his mechanical steed were now far ahead.


	3. Ground Floor

Times Have Changed **Times Have Changed** Ground Floor

Despite the several distant sirens, Link casually pulled over outside a tall building with the slogan 'Dorse Incorporated' emblazoned on the entrance.

After dismounting from Epona and setting the alarm on his beloved motorcycle, he walked through the automatic glass doors of the multi-million dollar law firm.

The first thing Link noticed was the hundred or so people running around doing their jobs. Innocent people.

Before anyone could ask what such a casually dressed and rather wild looking young man was doing in a very respectable business, he pulled out his shotgun and fired three very loud rounds into the ceiling.

"OUT! Everyone, out now!" he yelled over the top of many screams. Taking special care _not_ to conceal the rest of his arsenal, Link assisted the lawyers and secretaries out of the building. Considerably harsher and hastier than some would have liked.

As soon as the final solicitor had left the building, an ear shattering alarm began to wail. He scanned the large room for cameras but didn't see any. But he knew he was being watched. The head of Dorse Incorporated had finally been made aware of The Hero's presence.

Thick metal doors began slamming down around the building, blocking all the exits. Link didn't care. There was no escape for him, only up. The Hero knew where he had to go, and how to get there; it was just a matter of survival.

Above the siren's wail Link could just make out a strange hissing. He looked around. The air vents. A fine black powder was pouring out of the air conditioning system.

"Shape shifters," he breathed. He had about ninety seconds before the sand formed itself into a human shape and began the annoying process of trying to kill him. The wisest use of this time, Link figured, was to reload his shotgun, which now had only two cartridges left in the chamber. The last round clicked into place and, satisfied that he was as ready as he could be, Link waited for the shape shifters to begin their attack. He looked up and immediately wished he had reconsidered his shoot-the-bastards-one-by-one-as-they-stupidly-run-towards-me approach. Seven fully-clothed human replicas stood around the office lobby, and each carried a gun.

Link was horrified; they had never formed with complex weapons, machines, or clothes before. Only as naked beings that later acquired or stole guns and disguises.

And the guns these shifters wielded were not just little bang-bangs.

Link saw several high powered rifles, an assortment of light and medium machine guns, and, to his horror, a shifter standing on a high balcony with a 50. calibre sniper rifle.

"Oh shit," Link said louder than he would have liked. While the magical beings began loading and cocking their weapons, Link quickly rethought his strategy. Reaching beneath his shirt he grabbed a small blue crystal that hung around his neck.

"Nayrue, Goddess of Wisdom. Lend me your love," he whispered. The incantation activated the powerful spell, and a blue diamond of light formed around his body just as the shape shifter with the 50cal let loose an otherwise fatal shot. The bullet hit the protective blue light and sizzled harmlessly to the floor. Link grinned.

This should even the odds.


	4. Charge

_Yes, I do still exist. I am truly sorry for the sinfully long wait, but I do have rather a lot on my plate these days. But now it is time to read on..._

**Times Have Changed**

Charge

An eerie ring pierced the air as the glittering blade left the blue and gold scabbard. Link noted with some satisfaction that the seven shape shifters flinched at the mere sight of the legendary sword.

Wielding the shotgun in his right hand and the Master Sword in his left, the Hero rushed towards the nearest opponent with a mighty war-cry, bullets striking harmlessly into the protective blue diamond that enveloped him.

Link struck the first shifter around the head with the barrel of his gun then swung his sword twice, cutting off gun arm and head. A shotgun blast in the chest, and the second shifter disintegrated as it flew backwards through the air into a cloud of harsh dust. The Hero moved purposefully to his next opponent.

Three hundred and fifty magically diffused bullets later, Link waved the air clear of the black sand that fogged his vision. Only the shifter on the balcony remained, still brandishing the fifty cal, occasionally letting rip a pointless shot that was nullified by the crystal's spell.

Link's gazed locked onto his final target. The shifter, finally realising the futility of bullets, took a step back from the balcony edge, the massive rifle melting into a deadly jagged-edged scimitar.

"Come and get me!" snarled the shifter, brandishing the curved blade threateningly at Link.

Link holstered his gun and ended the protection spell. He was tired; using the Goddess's spell had taken a lot of energy, he needed to catch his breath. The Master Sword slid into its scabbard.

"Come up here, boy!" The shifter expertly whirled the scimitar around its body. "It's time to play."

Link grinned. "Then catch!"

The shape shifter caught the object one-handed and examined it with confusion.

"Why-?" was the creature's final word as the grenade exploded. Link climbed the marble staircase and strode casually across the balcony toward the elevator, hopped over the small crater that marked where the shape shifter had stood, and pushed the 'Up' button.

"Nice catch."

_Reviews are necessary to my mental stability. Seriously though, please review._


	5. Big Key

_We are almost at an end of this adventure. So read on and enjoy..._

**Times Have Changed**

Big Key

Somewhere near the top of the tall building a steel door opened, and a horrible stench followed Link into a long and pleasantly furnished corridor. Swearing softly, the Hero did his best to wipe blood and slime from his sword and jacket. God, he hated spiders. Especially the giant variety. And who the hell keeps giant spiders in an office building?

As he sheathed his sword Link wondered what had happened to good old-fashioned laser trip wire security systems, not this fancy magical beasts and spells stuff. But now all that lay between him and his final goal were several portraits of importantly idiotic men (mostly politicians and business CEO's) and a set of tall oak doors, inlaid with gold leaf, reinforced by internal layers of steel, and sealed tightly shut with an expensive and complicated electronic lock. Link produced an equally expensive and complicated electronic decoder and placed it atop a blank touch screen that sat next to the door. A light on the decoder flashed red. He waited.

Link remembered his first magical encounter. He had very nearly shit himself. A light spirit had risen out of a lake and thanked him for ridding its domain of evil creatures. That had been a few days after the prophets had approached him and told him of his destiny. He had simply laughed and dismissed them as crazy. Not long after he found himself trapped in a maze-like sewer system, armed with a steel pipe and pocket knife, desperately fighting off what he had believed were really big rats. With hands. And clothes. And swords.

After killing an enormous, two-headed rat that shot lasers from its eyes, the spirit had appeared. It was a noble stag made from a silver light that was so intense that it warmed the soul, yet Link could stare straight at it. He forced himself to realise that what he had seen was real, and slowly what the prophets had said to him began to make sense. He was the Hero. He believed it.

From a lifesaver at a local swimming pool to the defender of the weak and the bane of evil, Link had come a long way. And his journey was very nearly at an end.

The light on the decoder still blinked crimson. He took a shaky breath and wiped the sweat from his palms onto his jacket. Whatever lay behind these doors would end his journey. Either through death or victory, this was the end.

A green light. A lock clicked.

Summoning all his courage Link decided it would not end in death, not his. The shotgun now in his hands helped.

He opened the doors and walked through.

_Please review. Or else..._


	6. Confrontation

_I'm surprised this took so long to write considering this isthe inspiration for the entire story. Enjoy, and don't forget to review._

_Read on, dear reader..._

**Times Have Changed**

Confrontation

Link heaved aside the double doors, entered the large office, and stood before the most evil human alive. Gerald Dorse sat behind a mahogany desk, reading a document that, when signed, would entitle him to fifty-one percent of profits of a South American oil company.

"I see you made it past my defences," the businessman said without looking up. "That was to be expected."

Link took a cautious step forwards as the heavy doors closed behind him, his eye's rapidly darting around the room for signs of danger. Dorse signed the document, placed it neatly on pile of other paper, and took in Link's appearance for the first time.

"The legendary Link. You're just how I imagined. Except for the sunglasses. But they are a nice touch." He calmly opened an envelope with an ornamental letter opener and quickly scanned the contents. It wasn't important. "What are you calling yourself this time? The Hero of Light? The Hero of Time? Or simply the Hero?" Gerald asked in subtle mockery.

"Just Link," the warrior replied softly, eyes narrowed. The following silence was intense as it was empty. Link hoped his nemesis couldn't see him fidgeting with the pump on his shotgun.

Minutes past, Dorse sat back into his padded leather chair and interlocked his fingers, placing them on his chest.

"So you've come to kill me?" The powerful man asked.

Link replied without hesitation, "Yes."

Dorse conducted the conversation as if he were in a business meeting, discussing shares.

"Why?"

Link's fierce glare softened in surprise at the question. "Your crimes."

"And what might those be?" He was going to enjoy listening to what this boy could come up with.

"The cargo ship that crashed and sunk earlier this year-"

"I was no where near that boat, how can you blame me for that?" The vessel in question had been hijacked be Dorse's shape shifter's. He had made millions of dollars by selling the shares of the cargo company just before the disaster and then buying them back at a significantly reduced price as the value of the stock plummeted.

"The company merger that left hundreds of people without jobs-"

Gerald snorted in amusement, "That's not a crime, that's business."

"And the murder of Kino Takajano."

"The coroner's report confirmed Mister Takajano's unfortunate death as suicide." Dorse had enjoyed creating the suicide scene himself after draining his business rival's life with black magic.

There were many government agencies and organisations that suspected Gerald Dorse of murder and conspiracy, many people that wanted him locked up. But they had as much proof as the young man standing before him did. None. There never was any proof or clues or leads that would ever point towards the powerful businessman. His crimes were perfect.

He leant forward slightly and grinned. "If that's all you have to say then I suggest that you leave, before I have you arrested."

Link didn't move.

"You have no lawful reason to be here. Go!" Gerald raised his voice. He considered killing the annoying young man, but decided against it. Murder was easy, but cleaning up after could be difficult. The white shag rug, for instance, would cost a fortune to dry-clean. His finger hovered mere centimetres over the unnecessary panic button that would summon an army of SWAT trained security guards. He amused himself briefly by imagining how Link would react to a platoon of lethally armed yet _human_ soldiers. But his amusement was shattered by what Link said next.

"What about your father's skull?"

_It's reviewing time. You know you want to._

_Till next time._


End file.
